Rough Sex and Bubble Baths
by Harry Fado
Summary: PWP- Anniversary Sex.


**Title**: Rough Sex and Bubble Baths**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: PWP- Anniversary Sex**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/15545 .html )  
**Warning:** Slash, explicit sex.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Kurt collapsed against the bed sheets, panting softly. His body was still thrumming with pleasure, accepting Puck's insistent thrusts unresistingly. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to drown in the ecstasy flowing through him. He'd just come moments before, but his cock was twitching valiantly, struggling to harden and fill as Puck pummeled his prostate.

Hyper-sensitized Kurt whimpered when Puck reached down and tightly grasped his spent cock, pulling and stroking with firm strokes of his hand. "Baby…no more." Kurt winced at the heady mix of pleasure pain. "I can't…too soon."

Puck crouched over him, sliding hot skin together, bracing one foot flat against the mattress as he drilled into Kurt's slick channel. "You can." Puck spoke against the shell of Kurt's ear before grazing the delicate skin with the sharp points of his teeth, causing the smaller male to moan in pain. "You will."

Strong hands lifted him back up unto his knees and Kurt reflexively leaned forward to brace himself. Puck's larger hands guided Kurt's to the headboard, forcing his fingers to curl around the wood. Puck was absolutely still and Kurt could feel the other's pulse from the inside out, the steady thrum of Puck's heartbeat beating inside of him where they were joined.

"You're so fucking tight." Puck grunted. "Feel so good around my cock…shit"

Kurt couldn't form words, so in response, he rocked his hips back slightly, pulling Puck in deeper as he arched his spine.

Slowly, under Puck's ministrations, Kurt's dick stiffened, rising to curve against his flat belly while Puck murmured filthy praise in his ear. Kurt couldn't stop the cry that tore from his lips when Puck began moving inside of him. It was like every nerve in his body was activated and focused solely on the damp heat between his legs; on Puck's thick cock stirring in him. Kurt moaned at the stretch of Puck's cock inside of him, loved the feeling of being filled.

Panting, Kurt hung his head between his shoulders, struggling to catch his breath as Puck pounded into him from behind. Snap. Kurt's head flew back, forcing his eyes to collide with smoldering gray ones Kurt's fingers moved down to tangle in the sheets. He was more turned on than ever. He'd forgotten about the leash. But Puck hadn't.

"Please." Kurt gasped. The reduced oxygen only heightened his pleasure. Kurt felt dizzy, his body on fire and in desperate need for what only Puck could give him.

The black cord was wrapped around one fist, shortening the length so that when Puck pulled, Kurt's head was immediately forced into the position he favored. "Love to see you like this." Puck was sweating, his tan body glowing with a sheen of moisture as he snapped his hips forward, the head of his cock grazing the bundle of nerves deep inside Kurt's ass. "…on your knees and begging for it."

"Mm." Kurt pushed back onto Puck's dick, meeting his hard thrusts. Kurt tightly clenched around the pulsing length with his hot, wet channel. "So fucking deep…Love your cock splitting me open."

"You want it?" Puck pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside of Kurt. He teased Kurt's stretched rim, slapping his dick against the twitching hole, and smearing warm wetness across the used, puffy opening. "Want me to fuck you into the mattress? To come in your tight ass?"

"N-No teasing, asshole." Kurt stammered out. It was pure torture waiting for Puck to move. He reached behind him to grasp Puck's firm ass. Kurt jerked him forward and mewled with satisfaction as the action brought Puck deeper within him.

"You know the rules." Puck rolled his hips forward before holding Kurt's hips immobile as he rotated inside of him in small tight circles. Kurt all but collapsed under him, begging and biting the pillow to stifle his screams. "If you want me to make you come, say the words."

"Fuck, baby, please…"

Puck stopped moving. "Say the words." He commanded, he pulled the leash tightly once more.

Kurt bit his lip and looked back at his lover obediently, his dark hair falling over his face in wet strands. "Please, Master… let me come." His thighs tensed as the hot anticipation ran through him.

"That's what I love to hear." Puck lips curved into a devious smile. He began to move, slowly, slowly picking up speed as Kurt begged and cried out, pushing back against him and trying to fuck himself on Puck's hard cock. Puck's balls slapped against Kurt as he slammed into him, again and again, building a rough and wild rhythm that had Kurt screaming hoarsely below him.

"Come for me." Puck whispered hotly against his ear. And that's all that it takes

Kurt came so hard that his vision blurred. He would have collapsed completely if Puck hadn't been there behind him, holding him gently. Kurt gasped as Puck tensed above him before painting Kurt's inner walls with hot spurts of come deep within him. Kurt clenched and unclenched rhythmically around Puck's cock, milking him of his release. Kurt let out a moan, mourning the loss, when Puck slid out of him. He could feel Puck's wetness trickling down his thighs. He would never get tired of having Puck mark him and come inside of him, over and over.

"I don't ever want to role play like that again." Kurt mock grumbled, but his voice was heavy with satiated desire. Truth be told, he loved it when Puck dominated him. Made him take it. He shivered as Puck's fingers ghosted up his sides and grazed over his erect nipple.

"Next time, I'll let you be the king and I'll be the slave." Puck offered lowly.

"You better." Kurt rolled unto his side to face Puck and couldn't stop himself from wincing. Shit, but Puck had really fucked him raw. "I'm going to be feeling this all week. " His hand drifted down between his legs to his slick, open hole. Puck's eyes followed heatedly. "Don't even think about." Kurt snapped the covers up to his waist, covering himself.

"Don't be mean." Puck teased, nibbling on Kurt's neck. "You know you enjoyed every minute of it."

"I'm still going to be walking funny for days." Kurt didn't even try to deny the obvious. "Let's see you explain that to my Dad."

Puck ignored him, moving his roaming mouth up to plant kisses along Kurt's jaw. "I kind of like this thing." Puck flicked the black, jeweled collar causing Kurt to roll his eyes

"I almost passed out." Kurt unsnapped the collar from his neck and tossed it over the side of the bed. He could vividly remember fighting for breath and gasping for air. It had heightened every sensation. "But fuck it felt good..." Kurt murmured aloud, unaware he was doing so.

"You always feel good." Puck licked into Kurt's mouth, sucking on his tongue while his hand crept beneath the covers to play with Kurt.

"Puck…" Kurt's legs parted despite his protest.

"Shh..." the older man soothed. "I just want to see if you're okay." He pressed the tip of his finger against Kurt's hole gently. "I was too rough."

"Yeah, you were." Kurt agreed, but then smiled. "…Master." He added teasingly.

"Stay here." Puck slid out of bed and padded into their bathroom. Kurt watched him go drowsily. Puck had a great ass. Kurt could hear the sound of running water but he was too sleepy to care. Snuggling into the down blankets , he let his eyes close.

"Baby."

Kurt stirred, turning away from the loud voice. Puck was gently stroking a finger down his cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing across Kurt's kiss-swollen lips.

"Baby, come on. Wake up." Kurt cracked open an eye to find Puck standing gloriously naked on the side of the bed. "I've got a surprise for you."

"I'm sleepy." Kurt mumbled. "Show me later."

"Has to be now." Puck tugged Kurt's lax body into his arms, cradling Kurt against his bare chest as he made his way to the lit bathroom.

Puck's heat was making him feel good. "Nice." Kurt smiled.

"Open your eyes." Puck urged.

Kurt's lashes fluttered before his eyes flew open to drink in sight before him. A bottle of champagne was chilling in bucket beside the candlelit tub. Rose petals were scattered across the water's surface and all around the tub. A tray sat atop the tub's counter, piled high with all of Kurt's favorite sweets. Godiva chocolate dipped strawberries, black French truffles, and several assorted pastries.

"Babe?" Kurt was in awe. "What is all of this?" It was all so romantic and perfect that tears came to his eyes. "When did you have time to do this?"

"This is what I was supposed to show you when you got home but we got a little…" To Kurt's surprise a ruddy blush spread across Puck's cheeks. "We got a little distracted on the way. You wanted to role-play and there was no way in hell I was passing up on that—"

"You pervert." Kurt scolded lightly, but his eyes were still focused on the romantic scene before him

Puck set Kurt on his feet atop the rose petals. "Happy Anniversary, Princess." He kissed Kurt's neck softly. "I don't think I have to tell you how much I love you-"

"You could try." Kurt interrupted cheekily.

"I could." Puck laughed, but when he turned to face Kurt, his expression was serious; earnest. "I love you, Kurt Hummel, so much and these past six months with you have been the best of my life. I can't wait to spend the next sixty years with you." Puck moved closer, encircling Kurt's waist. "You're the first person on my mind when I wake up and the last thought before I close my eyes. You mean more to me than anyone in this world."

"I guess I'll stick with you." Kurt joked but his eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Hey," Puck tickled his sides lightly. "It's your turn. You need to say it."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I just love to hear it." Puck kissed the tip of his nose lightly. "Come on, baby..."

"Fine, I love you too, you toppy bastard." Kurt smiled softly, his hands stroking the curls at Puck's nape.

"Knew you did." Puck kissed Kurt deeply then winked and stepped towards the tub. "In you go, Princess." Puck stepped into the bath and reached out a hand to Kurt, helping the smaller man step into the steaming water. Kurt sighed appreciatively as the hot water licked up his body, sighing at the relaxing heat and delicious scent of roses curling around them. Puck settled back against the tub and drew Kurt back against him to sit between his legs.

After pouring two glasses of champagne. Puck fed Kurt strawberries, pausing in-between bites to lick the chocolate off the smaller man's lips. Kurt's skin was flushed pink, soreness dissipating, and he felt loved and…cherished. Noah Puckerman was probably the best boyfriend in the world. Kurt felt like a giddy school girl just thinking that but it was the truth.

"What are you thinking about?" Puck nuzzled Kurt's neck, his hands drifting below the water now that most of the food was gone.

"I didn't get you anything." Kurt felt less than adequate but truthfully, he hadn't been keeping track of the days. Being with Puck was like flying down the highway on a cool summer night with the top down. It was like the world was spinning and standing still, all at the same time. He'd been genuinely too happy.

"I get to come home to you every day." Puck nipped at his earlobe and Kurt giggled. "That's enough."

"You don't have to butter me up, Puckerman." Kurt moved his hand under the hot water, allowing his fingers to brush against Puck's hardening cock. "I'm a sure thing."

"You're my sure thing." Puck growled playfully.

"How about we try this afternoon again?" Kurt could feel how interested Puck was. "But this time, I'm the Master and you're my poor little sex slave." Kurt turned, hot water swishing around them softly as he moved to straddle Puck's strong thighs. "I'm in control." He moved forward to suck a bruise onto the sensitive skin above Puck's collarbone. "You do as I say."

Gray eyes followed his movements, a flash of arousal sparking in their depths before it gave way to complete submission. "Yes, Master."


End file.
